


Be Patient

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrotrain likes to take things slowly sometimes. That's not at all what Skywarp is used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Patient

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a Christmas gift to choochoomotherslagger over on tumblr. that blog just makes me smile all the time.

"Mmmmph!!"

Astrotrain smirks at the muffled plea. “Not yet,” he says, using the hand that’s covering Skywarp’s mouth to turn his head to the side, “Be patient.”

Skywarp’s vents heave and he arches up as the triple changer leans down to lick and bite at his neck. He’d known that letting the large mech tie him down meant he’d probably be teased for a while, but he hadn’t expected to have an inhibitor snapped on and for Astrotrain to spend the better part of the night fragging him and Primus he’s in deep and-

"Look at me, ‘Warp," Astrotrain tells him, and the triple changer is pleased when Skywarp’s optics obediently flicker online, "Good mech."

Whining, the seeker squirms, desperate for his overload and for Astrotrain to just frag him properly already! “ _Mmmmph_!”

"Something wrong?" the big mech smirks, giving several short, sharp thrusts into his captive, "I know you’re used to getting place to place instantly, but some of us do things more slowly."

Skywarp bucks his hips, valve clenching hard around the triple changer’s spike, “ _ **Mmmmmmmmmph**_!”


End file.
